


Force of Habit

by ywhiterain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa scolds Quatre for not being careful about his safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Habit

Trowa set his hand on the bandages wrapped around Quatre's arm. "Quatre - "

"Next time I'll make sure to keep in mind that I'm not the only one that can take risks during a mission," Quatre said, as he had countless times before. 

Trowa rose an eyebrow. "Did I suddenly become Rishid?"

"Force of habit, I suppose," Quatre said, sheepish.

Trowa moved his hand down to Quatre's hip. "Maybe if you hear it enough, being careful will become a force of habit." He kissed Quatre, firmly. "I worry about you."

Quatre bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Trowa kissed him, this time more gently.


End file.
